Sif
Sif is an Asgardian warrior and a friend of Thor Odinson, Sif is also the Asgardian Goddess of War. Sometime after Loki Laufeyson send Odin Borson to Earth and impersonated him, she was banished from Asgard by Loki (under the persona of Odin) due to her being a risk in exposing him; Sif's current whereabouts are unknown. Sif was among the many who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped out half the life in the universe. However, five years later, she was resurrected by Bruce Banner; via the Infinity Stones. Biography ''Thor Along with Loki and the Warriors Three, Sif was convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, in response of an attempt by some Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. While in Jotunheim, Sif fought alongside her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and managed to slay many of them, but was forced to flee when they were outnumbered. Eventually, the team was saved by Odin, who intervened to prevent their killing. Helpless, Sif watched as Thor was banished to Earth. Some days later, Sif persuaded the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrived in the throne room, they found Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin who had fallen into Odinsleep. Loki denied their request to call his brother back, but they decided to ignore his order and to go to Midgard anyway. Heimdall agreed with them and opened Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four gods arrive on Earth, in New Mexico. They found Thor and discovered that he had been tricked by Loki's lies. Later, The Destroyer was sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians, and Sif engaged it in battle with her allies. While the Warriors Three bought her some time, Sif jumped from a rooftop onto the Destroyer's back attacking it from above, piercing its chest with her sword in its staff-like form. Immediately after, however, the Destroyer regenerated itself and almost killed Sif with an energy blast shot from its eyes. Sif fled with her companions, leaving Thor, who claimed to have a plan, behind, but only to witness his sacrifice and his rebirth in his divine form. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrated Odin's return to the throne and Thor's return to the realm, participating in a gargantuan banquet. Thor: The Dark World Prelude After Odin used dark energy to send Thor to Earth to retrieve Loki and the Tesseract, Sif informed Heimdall that the Allfather was weak but under Eir's care. She then asked about Thor and Heimdall informed her that Thor survived the journey. Sif was present when Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. She was also present when Thor rallied his fellow Asgardians, informing them that they were to protect the Nine Realms from the Marauders. Thor: The Dark World After the Battle of New York, Sif was battling in Vanaheim when Thor arrived, despite her claims she was in control. After Thor quelled the events, Sif had noticed Thor had become distracted as of late. It was shown Sif has feelings for Thor, but he was unable to reciprocate them because his heart belonged to Jane Foster. When Jane arrived on Asgard, Sif glared at her, clearly jealous of her, but none the less helped Thor escape with her to the Dark World with Loki. She was presumably charged with treason because of her involvement, but released due to Thor's action on Earth. After the conflict Sif and Volstagg gave the Aether to the Collector. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" Sif arrived on Earth, tracking to capture the Sorceress Lorelei, who had escaped during the Dark Elf invasion of Asgard. She was greeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but was shocked by the fact that Agent Coulson had returned from the dead. Sif explained Lorelei's powers over men and that a magical collar is key to stop her. After tracking her to a local biker gang, she assisted Agents Coulson and Ward in fighting her brainwashed minions, but failed to stop her escaping with Agent Ward. With the collar damaged, Sif and Melinda May had a heart to heart about Lorelei's history with Sif as well as how Lorelei finds a special thrill in enslaving men that are already taken, such as Agent Ward was with May at the time. When Ward and Lorelei took the SHIELD's flying base, Sif was locked in the interrogation room and blown out of an airlock, however thanks to intervention by Skye, she managed to get back inside to confront Lorelei. In a vicious swordfight between the two, Sif got the upperhand and managed to get the repaired collar around her neck. She escorted Lorelei back to Asgard and said her farewells to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Who You Really Are" Heimdall detected the arrival of a Kree on Earth, so Odin sent Sif back to Earth to apprehend this newcomer. Sif tracked down her quarry to Faro, Portugal, and engaged him in broad daylight on a crowded pier. Though she managed to damage the Kree's device that allowed him to masquerade as human, Vin-Tak hit her with his truncheon, which erased all memory of her identity and mission, and tossed her into the sea. By the time she made it back to shore, it was nightfall and all she could recall was the word "Kava". She soon came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., and after they reconstructed her last movements and the identity of her quarry, she realized that "Kava" was the Kree word for "keys". This revelation enabled S.H.I.E.L.D. to narrow down the Portuguese city called "Chaves" translating into "keys", where they captured Vin-Tak. Vin-Tak insisted he was not a threat, and upon their return to the Playground he used his truncheon to restore Sif's memories. Vin-Tak then revealed that he was on Earth due to a Diviner being used. They soon determined that Skye was an Inhuman when she caused a seismic disturbance. S.H.I.E.L.D. moved to protect Skye as Sif pursued her, insisting that she must be taken back to Asgard for protection. However, Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop the tremors. The next day, Sif took a brainwashed Vin-Tak who has his mind wiped back to Asgard so he could be sent home. Before they left, Sif asked Coulson if he was sure he wanted to keep Skye on Earth due her dangerous power, he said he did. Avengers: Infinity War Due to the completion of Thanos' genocidal mission of collecting the 6 Infinity Stones, Sif was among many individuals who were killed along with half of all life in the universe. Avengers: Endgame 5 years later, Sif, along with all the other victims of the Decimation, was resurrected by Bruce Banner; via the Infinity Stones. Character traits Being the only female warrior in Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She's the closest of friend with Thor and the Warriors Three, and she is an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following orders. Sif is the first person to suspect Loki of treason following Thor's banishment, proving that she is very observant. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As an Asgardian, Sif possesses various superhuman physical attributes common among the Asgardians; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Sif possesses far more strength than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she was able to hold her own against the Frost Giants and Marauders, attack the Destroyer from above, piercing it's chest with her sword and with one push from her foot, move a very large RV at considerable distance. **'Superhuman Durability:' Sif's skin, muscle and bone tissue are several times denser then that of normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she is capable of withstanding great impact forces from the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. She can also withstand shotgun blasts at close range without any injuries. **'Superhuman Speed:' Sif possesses far more speed than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she can outrun a Frost Beast and stop a sharp missile from hitting Thor with her shield. **'Superhuman Agility:' Sif possesses far more agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she was able to defeat multiple Frost Giants and had the upper hand for most of her duel with Vin-Tak by utilizing her superior agility and balance. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Sif's possesses far more stamina than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite Sif's superhuman durability, she can be injured just like any Asgardian. However, her metabolism allows her to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans and most other Asgardians. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Sif is immune to all known earthly infections; such as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosion, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead and radiation poisoning. She can also withstand exposure to the extreme temperatures of Jotunheim. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Sif is extremely long-lived, as she ages far slower than normal humans. Despite being over 1,000 years old; she still maintains the physical appearance of a woman in her prime. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Sif is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having received training in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship; which enabled her to become one of Asgard's greatest warriors. *'Master Swordswoman:' Sif is a highly skilled swordswoman; she is widely feared and recognized as one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Equipment *'Asgardian armor:' Sif wears protective armor, to protect herself from her enemies in battle. *'Double-bladed Sword:' Sif utilizes a double-bladed sword in combat; one of the two blades is retractable, allowing for Sif to fight with a single-blade. *'Shield:' Sif almost always utilizes a shield for providing defense in battle. Due to it being comprised of Uru, Sif's shield is almost indestructible; for example, it is capable of deflecting gunfire. Relationships *Asgardian Royal family **Odin Borson - King and ally; deceased. **Frigga - Queen and ally; deceased. **Thor Odinson - Friend, king, ally and love interest. **Loki Laufeyson - Friend and ally turned enemy; deceased. *Warriors Three **Fandral - Friend and ally; deceased. **Volstagg - Friend and ally; deceased. **Hogun - Friend and ally; deceased. *Heimdall - Ally; deceased. *Erik Selvig - Ally. *Jane Foster - Ally. *Darcy Lewis - Ally. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Ally; deceased. **Melinda May - Friend and ally. **Jemma Simmons - Ally. **Grant Ward - Ally; deceased. **Leo Fitz - Ally; deceased. *Destroyer - Ally turned enemy. *Frost Giants **Laufey - Enemy; deceased. *Dark Elves **Malekith - Enemy; deceased. **Algrim - Enemy; deceased. *Lorelei - Enemy. *Thanos - Killer. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Jaimie Alexander **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Jaimie Alexander *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Jaimie Alexander ***Season 1 ****"Yes Men" ***Season 2 ****"Who You Really Are" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Jaimie Alexander had to exercise for hours in a gym daily in order to be prepared for the role, although this kind of preparation wasn't new to her, as she had been in her high school's wrestling team. *Alexander was injured on the set of Thor: The Dark World in September 2012. About the injury, she said "It was raining, it was dark outside, it was like 5 in the morning - and I went down a metal staircase and slipped and slipped a disc in my thoracic spine and chipped 11 of my vertebrae. I knocked my left shoulder out of place and tore my rhomboid on my right side... It took me out of filming for a month". *The Russos confirmed that Sif was among the many casualties when Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half every existing race. Trivia *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the movie when she looks at him talking with his father. Heimdall and Sif are also brother and sister, though this was not explored in the film. Gallery ''Thor'' Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Lady Sif at Thor's Coronation. 1790622-sif thor film.jpg|Sif and Hogun. Lady Sif JA.jpg|Sif insisting it is forbidden to go to Jotunheim. 1556610-12 sif.png|Sif in Jotunheim. 14575L.jpg|Sif unfolding her weapon. Lady sif.png|Lady Sif Sif thor.png|Sif in Jotunheim. Picture722.png|Sif fighting in Jotunheim. Sif1-Thor.png|Sif impales a Jotunn 0001h178.png|Sif running from the Frost Monster. WarriorsThreeSif1-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three surprised to see Loki on the throne of Asgard. WarriorsThreeSif2-Thor.png|Sif beseeches Loki to end Thor's banishment. WarriorsThreeSif3-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three kneel before Loki. WarriorsThreeSif4-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Midgard/Earth. WarriorsThreeSif5-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three find Thor. WarriorsThreeSif6-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three march toward the Destroyer. Sif2-Thor.png|Sif impales the Destroyer. Sif3-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer. Sif4-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer. Sif5-Thor.png|Sif faces the reawakened Destroyer. 1790623-sif_thor.jpg|Sif and Thor hide from the Destroyer. 442149-38579222.png.jpg|Sif seeing Thor die. Sif T.jpg|Sif at a banquet in Asgard. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Sif poster.jpg|Poster featuring Lady Sif. Thor Sif.jpg Sif.jpg|Jaimie Alexander as Sif on the set of Thor. Thor-Promo-3.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifhood.PNG|Production Still. Thor Concept Art - Sif 001.png|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 002.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 003.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 004.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 005.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 006.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 007.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 015.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 013.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 010.jpg|Concept Art. ''Thor: The Dark World'' SifDark.jpg SifDark2.jpg Thor The Dark World Thor and Sif.png Sif.png|Lady Sif in battle. Thor The Dark World Sif 01.png|"All yours". SifThor.jpg thortdwtrailer1-0135.jpg Thor The Dark World Sif.png|"I'll kill you". Lady Sif TTDW.png Eir3-TTDW.png|Sif at Frigga's funeral. SifPostCredits-TTDW.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art article220131514f1f73d0.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. article220131514f1f7610.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. Sif Thor The Dark World Poster.jpg|Lady Sif Character Poster. tto1gkM.jpg|Concept art of Sif. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Yes Men" SifSword1-AoSYM.png|Sif's sword. Sif1-AoSYM.png Sif2-AoSYM.png Sif3-AoSYM.png Sif4-AoSYM.png SifagentsofSHIELD.jpg Sif5-AoSYM.png Sif6-AoSYM.png Sif7-AoSYM.png Sif8-AoSYM.png "Who You Really Are" Sif in Who You Really Are XZX.png Sif in Who You Really Are 2015.jpg AoS Who You Really Are.jpg Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 2.png Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 3.png Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 4.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Agents of SHIELD Sif Poster.jpg Lady Sif Return AOS Poster.jpg Sif in Who You Really Are poster.jpg See Also *Lady Sif //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Swordsmanship skills Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived